Where Do Renesmee's Come From?
by Lunar Siren
Summary: Renesmee asks the popular child question and Rosalie has to answer. How does the ice queen reply? One-shot.


**Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight Saga**_**.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

++-++-++

"Aunt Rosalie, will you tell me how I was born?" Renesmee asked, sweet and innocent as ever.

Rosalie watched the little girl over the top of her bridal magazine. _Why is she asking me?_ she thought. _She was coherent coming out of the womb._

"Don't you remember being born, Renesmee?" Rosalie asked as she set the magazine on the table.

"Some things, but I want to know how it happened, and why Daddy never spent much time with Mommy and I."

_Because he hated you for trying to kill Bella._

But Rosalie wouldn't tell her that. Alice warned her time and time again not to bring it up; the outcome wouldn't be pleasant. With Renesmee being so close to her teenage years, all of them expecting a rebellious young soul, Rosalie kept quiet.

As much as she loved making Edward miserable, Rosalie wasn't as vile since Renesmee was born. She was also much more tolerable of Bella—now that she had her time in the spotlight and had her happily ever after, she was old news. Rosalie could be the center of the family once more; she didn't mind sharing with Renesmee. She was already planning her next wedding. Renesmee would look cute in an ice pink sundress, her copper curls and brown eyes shimmering in the spring sunshine.

Rosalie picked the young girl up and set her on her lap. She cherished the moment, knowing it would be one of the last times to hold the baby; she already looked at least ten years old. Rosalie's dream of motherhood had been short lived due to Renesmee's rapid growth, yet she still had the chance, and although it wasn't her own child, she was grateful for that chance.

"What did Jacob say happened?" Rosalie used her most motherly voice; she practiced for centuries, glad she could use it for once.

Renesmee held her hand to her aunt's cheek, showing her the awkward conversation they'd had. Jacob mumbled, squirmed, and blushed until he finally mentioned something about a stork.

"It seems illogical that a bird dropped me off when I remember being cramped inside Mommy, and Daddy pulled me out."

Rosalie laughed at that. Dumb mutt should have known Renesmee wouldn't be fooled; she wasn't a normal child. Rosalie played with the copper curls, letting them unfurl around her finger before they bounced back. "Jacob doesn't understand birth like us girls; he's a guy, after all. What really happened was that your mom and dad did a special dance before Bella swallowed a seed given to her by Edward, and then they danced some more in hopes you would grow up happy and healthy."

Renesmee listened with wide eyes. Rosalie was trying to make up a decent explanation on the spot—Edward already demanded that his daughter wasn't told about certain subjects—and thankfully the girl was soaking it up.

"So is it a ritual?" she asked.

"Yes, just like a ritual."

"I was made from a seeding growing inside Mommy?"

Technically. "Yup."

"So where was Daddy while I was growing? I heard him a few times but he always sounded angry. It scared me."

Rosalie hugged Renesmee, the soft sound of her pouting making her irresistibly cute. "He was angry because he was scared; he didn't know if the ritual worked, and he wanted a daughter very badly."

"Oh."

"He stayed away because he didn't want you to think he was angry at you." She tapped Renesmee's button nose, much to the girl's delight. "He loves you very much, Nessie. Everyone here does."

Renesmee smiled wide. "Especially Jake!"

"Sure, him, too," she consented, rolling her eyes.

Almost as if he was summoned by the mention of his name, the hulking mutt came through the door, fresh from a run. Stinking up the whole house—much to Rosalie's disgust. Since the birth, Rosalie was able to keep herself from scowling whenever he was within eyesight; she wasn't, however, above talking about him behind his back or openly insulting him when Renesmee went to bed. Whatever happened, she always made sure she was composed in front of the little one.

"Hey, Nessie, ready to get away from Godzilla for a while and go see Grandpa?" Jake smiled at his most favorite person in the world. It reminded Rosalie of the way Edward watched Bella; hopelessly in love. At least Emmett could act as an independent being—she couldn't imagine being suffocated by that kind of blind love. The aforementioned couldn't survive without each other.

Jake scooped Nessie up in his arms, the muscles nearly engulfing her, with her childish giggles echoing in the room. They made an odd couple, but at least he wasn't pining over Bella anymore. Hearing about it made Rosalie sick.

"I'm supposed to watch her today," Rosalie growled irritably.

"Not anymore. Billy is headed to Charlie's for a game; it'll be good for Nessie to get out. If she's not being miserable with you she's playing dress up with Alice or Cowboys And Indians with Jasper and the pack. She needs human interaction."

Rosalie wasn't going to fight him. "Better tell Edward, then. I won't be held responsible."

They challenged each other with a glare for several long minutes. She didn't mind that Jacob wanted to take Renesmee to see Charlie; she needed to be around humans, the whole family knew that. Charlie always took good care of her, too. Even if Sue spoiled her with sweets, sometimes so much that she came home with a stomachache.

Finally Renesmee broke the charged silence by grinning at Jake, asking so innocently, "Jake, can I have your seed? I want to swallow it and make babies!"

Then tension scattered as Jacob balked at the little girl. Rosalie smiled at his expression, knowing she was once again the victor. She went to kiss the girl's forehead and patted her curls. "Have fun at Grandpa Charlie's, sweetie." To Jake she sneered, "Enjoy your conversation," before she went to search for Emmett across the river. Now that her day was clear, the lovers had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
